Pent-up Feeling
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Ini... hanyalah sekedar perasaan terpendam milik Akashi, meski mungkin bagi Midorima tidak penting, Akashi tetap merasa jika apa yang dirasakannya adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.


_Ini kekalahan._

 _Kekalahan pertama kali didalam hidupku._

 _Jadi… seperti ini ya rasanya kekalahan itu. Benar – benar mengerikan, aku sampai tidak mampu untuk menggambarkan rasa sesak di dadaku yang begitu menyakitkan ini._

 _Kurasa, aku tidak bisa menjaga ketenanganku sampai kami berbaris nanti._

 _Aku, merasa tiba – tiba kosong, hampa, dan lemas secara bersamaan._

.

.

"Kemenangan ini milikmu—tidak, milik kalian semua. Selamat. Tapi persiapkan diri kalian, selanjutnya kami yang akan menang." Akashi mendekati tim Seirin yang tengah ber- _uphoria_ dengan kemenangan mereka.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. " _Arigatou._ Kita akan terus bertanding lagi dan lagi." Ia membalas jabat tangan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, meski itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan setidaknya ada gurat lega dari senyuman itu. Akashi terus menjaga dirinya agar ia tidak sampai jatuh. Kekalahan ini, sepertinya benar – benar mengganggunya, sangat mengganggunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian segera mengikuti rekan setimnya untuk berbaris.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu!"_

Mereka semua membungkuk. Tim Seirin dan Rakuzan. Penghormatan terakhir di _Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Kekalahan ini benar – benar menyakitkan.

Setelah penyerahan piala, dan dokumentasi sebentar, Akashi segera menuju ruang ganti, mengambil barang – barangnya dan keluar dari sana secepat mungkin. Akashi bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Akashi berjalan tak tentu arah, yang penting sekarang ini ia ingin menghindar sebentar dari _tetek—bengek_ soal basket. Hanya sebentar saja. Lagipula, Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa membenci basket. Ia hanya perlu istirahat, menetralkan pikiran dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman dibawah pohon. Sejuk, Akashi memejamkan matanya, kilasan kejadian kekalahannya terulang kembali. Bibirnya bergetar pun dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Akashi menangis.

Hal yang nyaris tidak terbayangkan untuk terjadi pada seorang Akashi. Diantara tangisnya itu, ia terus menyebut nama ibunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya sambil terus menangis dalam diam. Ini kekalahan pertamanya selama 16 tahun ia hidup didunia. Jika rasanya semenyakitkan ini, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia lebih sering kalah, maka dengan begitu ia akan merasa terbiasa dan tidak perlu merasakan sesak yang amat menyakitkan seperti ini.

Ditengah isakan – isakan kecil Akashi, ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut namun terkesan canggung dipuncak kepalanya. Akashi sempat bingung, apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Namun kemudian ia mendongak. Pandangan didepannya terasa buram karena air mata yang terkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Midori—ma?"

Sosok didepannya menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Akashi. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hijau itu memandang Akashi dengan pandangan datarnya yang biasa. Akashi bertanya – Tanya dalam hati kenapa Midorima ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengusap air matanya dengan asal.

Midorima mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu _nanodayo._ Kau dicari oleh teman – temanmu tadi tapi kau malah kabur kesini."

Akashi mengedip bingung. "Teman yang mana?" Tanyanya.

"Teman se-tim mu _nanodayo,_ kenapa kau menangis disini? Uh—bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Midorima sedikit tersentak ketika Akashi meninggikan suaranya. Suara Akashi memang berat, tapi masih jauh lebih berat suaranya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya _nanodayo._ "

Wajah Akashi memerah. Ia malu, benar – benar sangat malu ketika ada orang lain yang melihat tangisnya. Bahkan ayahnya pun mungkin tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sejak ia sekolah dasar. Akashi adalah orang yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah diantara orang lain. Ia ingin berdiri sebagai sosok terkuat, maka dengan begitu mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya. Itu satu – satunya cara agar ia mendapatkan teman.

"Pokoknya aku tidak menangis!"

Midorima menghela napas. Ah, ia baru ingat jika Akashi memiliki sifat keras kepala tingkat dewa. Sosok didepannya ini memang tidak terbantah. Maka ia mengalah dan mengangguk pasrah saat Akashi mengatakan ia tidak menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak menangis _nanodayo._ " Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melorot. "Kau tidak ingin menemui teman – temanmu?"

Akashi terdiam. Memangnya teman yang mana? Akashi ingat betul dengan mereka bertiga yang mencela nya ketika ia tertekan dilapangan, dan kakak seniornya yang membentaknya ketika ia berubah menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang.

Akashi tersenyum kecut. "Aku disini saja." Jawabnya.

Kening Midorima mengerut samar. "Kau kenapa, _nanodayo?"_

Akashi menyandarkan dagunya dilututnya yang terlipat diatas kursi taman. "Tidak apa."

Midorima tentu tahu jika Akashi sedang ada masalah. Sudah lama ia bersama si rambut merah, maka dengan tidak langsung Midorima juga jadi hapal nyaris semua kebiasaan pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Mau pergi denganku _nanodayo?_ " entah mendapat ilham darimana hingga seorang Midoirma mengajak Akashi pergi? Berdua?

Akashi melongo. Suatu ekspresi yang amat jarang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Akashi. Ia menatap Midorima dengan raut penuh tanya, matanya tidak berkedip hingga beberapa detik.

"Kau mengajakku?" Tanya Akashi akhirnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja meski sebenarnya ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan begitu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya _nanodayo,_ jadi kau mau apa tidak?" midorima membenarkan letak kaca matanya sambil membuang muka dari Akashi. Dalam hati, Akashi ingin sekali tertawa terbahak – bahak ketika melihat telinga Midorima yang memerah itu.

Akashi tersenyum manis. Midorima sempat terpana beberapa saat ketika melihat senyuman dibibir pemuda itu. Senyum itu, sudah lama Midorima tidak melihatnya. Akashi melompat dari tempat duduknya, kemudian memeluk lengan kiri Midorima. Ini sebenarnya hanya bentuk ke-iseng-an Akashi saja, tapi Midorima tetap saja merasa _doki doki._

"Lepaskan lenganku _nanodayo._ "

Akashi menyeringai. "Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

Tentu saja Akashi tahu kalau Midorima malu, tapi Akashi juga ingin menjahili pemuda berkaca mata disampingnya. Kalau dipikir – pikir, mereka berdua bersikap seakan – akan permusuhan mereka tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. Akashi bahkan belum minta maaf kepada Midorima soal waktu itu.

"Lepaskan saja nanodayo!" Suara Midorima lebih meninggi dari yang tadi.

Akashi merengut, sempat tersentak dengan bentakan Midorima meski Akashi tidak yakin jika Midorima membentaknya, Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Midorima. "Baiklah, baiklah." Balasnya datar. Akashi membuang muka dari Midorima meski mereka berjalan beriringan.

Midorima melirik pemuda disampingnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memandang kearah lain. Ia menghela napas, sepertinya tabiat kekanakan Akashi mulai keluar lagi. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang selalu elegan dan menawan, Midorima tahu jika didalam diri Akashi masih ada jiwa kekanakan meski itu tidak nampak jika hanya dilihat sekilas saja. Tapi Midorima bukan _type_ orang yang mampu mencairkan suasana, jadi mereka tetap seperti itu hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Sebuah taman bermain.

Demi apa seorang Midorima dan Akashi mengunjungi tempat yang isinya didominasi oleh anak – anak?

Tapi melihat wajah Akashi yang berbinar seperti itu, dalam hati Midorima merasa lega. "Kau suka ditempat seperti ini, _nanodayo?_ "

Akashi menggaruk tengkuknya. Uh, sejujurnya Akashi memang menyukai tempat semacam ini, Akashi yakin sebentar lagi ia akan ditertawakan meski ia sendiri berpikir jika Midorima mungkin tidak akan berani menertawakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akashi sinis.

Midorima membuang muka sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, lagi. "Tidak apa _nanodayo,_ hanya… aku tidak menyangka saja."

Akashi mengangkat bahu, kemudian menarik lengan Midorima untuk segera masuk kesana. "Ayo kita bersenang – senang!"

Heh, lihat siapa yang bicara? Memangnya siapa yang beberapa menit lalu menangis sendirian dibawah pohon. Midorima memandang tautan tangannya dengan Akashi. Kecil. Putih. Tangan Akashi begitu kecil jika dibandingkan tangannya sendiri, meski Akashi seorang laki – laki sama sepertinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Midorima menarik ujung – ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

"Oi? Dimana Midorima?" Tanya Miyaji.

Saat ini, keempat pemain inti Shuutoku tengah berada didepan tempat pelaksanaan Winter Cup. Midorima yang tiba – tiba menghilang tanpa membawa barang – barangnya benar – benar merepotkan Takao. Kalau tidak dia, memangnya siapa lagi yang akan membawakan barang – barang Midorima. Para _Senpai_ -nya tidak akan sudi melakukan itu. Takao kan memang rekan—merangkap babunya.

"Bawakan barang – barang Midorima." Perintah Miyaji kepada Takao.

Si mata elang menghela napas pasrah. _"Hai'…Hai'…"_

Ootsubo mendekati Takao kemudian membawakan tas Midorima. Yah, kapten mereka memang orang yang lemah lembut. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu kemana perginya Midorima?"

Takao menghela napas. "Tidak, tadi dia tiba – tiba berlari keluar saat…AH! Iya, Shin _-chan_ langsung berlari keluar saat melihat kapten Rakuzan menangis."

Kening Ootsubo mengerut. "Akashi _-san_ menangis? Kau yakin?"

"Hm… aku melihatnya sendiri kok Ootsubo _-san._ Mungkin, karena ini kekalahan pertamanya makanya dia sampai menangis seperti itu."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kita mampir ke kedai okonomiyaki dulu disebelah sana."

Takao dan senpai _-nya_ yang lain mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

Akashi tengah berbahagia kali ini. sepertinya pemuda merah itu telah melupakan sesak didadanya gara – gara bermain disini. Mungkin akan aneh jika mendapati dua pemuda SMA menggenakan seragam basket berbeda sekolah lalu main – main ditaman bermain yang isinya didominasi oleh anak kecil seperti ini, tapi Akashi tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur senang.

"Apa kau tidak capek _nanodayo?_ " Midorima mengatur napasnya. Ia menunduk, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Napasnya tersenggal – senggal, dengan beberapa tetes keringat dipelipisnya.

Akashi menoleh. "Hm? Kita kan hanya bermain Midorima, masa kau capek." Ejeknya sinis.

Midorima mendengus, ia sebenarnya tidak marah dengan Akashi. Ia juga tidak menyesal telah menemui pemuda itu dan mengajaknya jalan – jalan. Hanya saja, Midorima tidak menyangka jika sifat kekanakan Akashi bisa keluar disaat seperti ini. mungkin, karena Akashi telah kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu.

Midorima menggenggam telapak tangan Akashi kemudian menariknya. "Kita cari minum, nanodayo." Katanya.

Akashi memandang Midorima. Meneliti setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda disampingnya. Wajahnya tidak merona, kok tumben? Tapi Akashi hanya diam, dan mengikuti Midorima membawanya mencari minuman.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Midorima setelah mereka sampai didepan mesin minuman otomatis.

"Teh." Jawab Akashi singkat. Ia memandang sekitar, banyak orang – orang berlalu lalang disana.

"Nih!" Midorima melemparkan kaleng teh hijau kepada Akashi dan si merah menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kau masih sedih? Soal… kekalahan itu?"

Akashi menghentikan acara minumnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Kenapa Midorima harus mengingatkannya disaat Akashi telah bahagia seperti ini. Akashi diam saja, ia menunduk, tapi Midorima mampu untuk melihat ekspresi Akashi. Wajah Akashi benar – benar suram sekarang. Kesedihan, kemarahan, dan rasa sakit seperti mengumpul jadi satu dalam diri pemuda itu.

Midorima mendekat, ia menarik bahu Akashi. Ditenggelamkannya tubuh pemuda itu dalam rengkuhannya. Akashi terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang Midorima memeluknya seperti ini? tapi Akashi tidak melawan, tidak pula membalas pelukan itu. Ia hanya diam, merasakan lengan besar Midorima melingkupi tubuhnya. Akashi merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari seberapa jauh perbedaan tubuh mereka.

"Aku sedih melihatnya, tapi… aku juga senang kau kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Akashi mengecil, teredam oleh dada Midorima.

"Jika kau tidak kalah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu seperti ini _nanodayo._ "

Akashi tidak bisa melihat wajah Midorima, padahal ia ingin sekali melihat apakah perkataannya serius atau hanya bentuk rasa kasihan saja. Bibir Akashi bergetar, dadanya terasa sesak lagi. Ia ingin menangis. Akashi merasa lemah, ia membencinya. Membenci dirinya yang lemah.

Akashi mendorong tubuh Midorima. "Jangan memeprmainkanku!" Bentaknya keras, namun Midorima tahu jika suara Akashi bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, _nanodayo._ Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, jangan bersikap seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita. Kau membenciku 'kan? Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, jangan melakukan hal ini. kau… kau… Menyakitiku!" Teriak Akashi. Ini benar – benar bukan dirinya, atau… memang inilah yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya?

"Akashi—"

" _Urusai!_ Kau pikir karena siapa aku seperti ini? kau—tidak, kalian semua meninggalkanku, kalian mengabaikanku bahkan merendahkanku, lalu disaat aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang tidak terkalahkan, kalian malah membenciku. Kenapa semua kesalahan selalu dilimpahkan kepadaku? Kau pikir selama ini apa yang kurasakan ha?"

Akashi tidak mampu menahannya lagi, seluruh beban dihatinya, seluruh isi hati yang selama ini ingin sekali ia keluarkan akhirnya keluar juga. Tubuh Akashi bergetar hebat, napasnya tersenggal – senggal, bahkan ia sekarang sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia benci seperti ini, ia benci ketika kemarahannya malah membuatnya menangis.

Midorima mendekati Akashi, menarik lengannya dan menenggelamkannya kedalam pelukan. Akashi meronta – ronta meski itu tidak akan berhasil.

" _Gomen_ Akashi, _Gomen._ "

Midorima bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang tidak beraturan, mungkin karena kemarahannya barusan hingga ia seperti ini.

" _Hanase!"_

Midorima tidak mendengarkan perintah Akashi, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Midorima menyandarkan kepala hijaunya diperpotongan leher Akashi, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Akashi.

Setelah beberapa menit, tubuh Akashi sudah tidak tegang lagi. Tubuh pemuda itu melemas, dan Akashi sudah berhenti meronta dalam pelukan Midorima. Si hijau yang menyadarinya melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia masih memegangi kedua bahu Akashi. Yang dilihatnya benar – benar sesuatu yang menyedihkan, wajah Akashi yang terlihat benar – benar lelah, binar dimatanya yang meredup, padahal tadi ia terlihat amat bahagia.

" _Gomennasai_ Akashi."

" _Gomen, Gomen ne!_ Akashi, maafkan aku karena membuatmu begini."

" _Gomen!"_

Serentetan kata maaf diucapkan Midorima berulang kali meski Akashi tetap tidak meresponnya. Akashi hanya diam, dengan wajah sayu dan pandangan kosong seperti itu. Akashi telah hancur, dan sekarang sepertinya ia telah dihancurkan untuk yang kedua kali.

" _Ittai."_

Midorima terkejut. Ia memandang kedua iris Akashi yang terlihat amat terluka. Midorima mendekatinya, merengkuhnya dalam setiap ketulusan rasa yang ia curahkan kepada pemuda didepannya.

" _Gomen_ Akashi." Satu kalimat maaf yang kesekian kalinya. Midorima tidak terlalu berharap Akashi akan memaafkannya, tapi… apa salahnya untuk berharap bukan?

Isakan – isakan lemah lolos dari kedua bibir Akashi. Tangisan ini benar – benar menyakitkan. Dulu, Akashi tidak tahu kapan ia mampu untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada teman – temannya. Akashi tidak takut, karena sejak awal Akashi tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut, ia hanya… tidak ingin menyakiti mereka?

Ini yang sesungguhnya. Rasa yang selama ini ia pendam meski segala kesalahan dilimpahkan kepadanya. Seorang Akashi yang sombong dan keras kepala sebenarnya tidak lebih hanyalah seorang yang selalu disalahkan, seorang yang selalu dihancurkan.

Jika bisa, Akashi ingin sekali mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan khususnya kepada Midorima, perasaan yang berbeda dari perasaannya kepada mantan rekan se-tim-nya. Tapi Akashi tahu diri, maka ia mengurungkannya. Biarlah seluruh perasaan ini dipendamnya sendiri, meski mengikat hatinya dalam luka yang tidak mampu untuk dijabarkan.

Akashi terluka… namun ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
